The Plan
Allegiances For ThunderClan Leader: Oakstar- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Grassfoot- ginger tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Pinefrost- Black and Silver she-cat MCA- (Medicine cat apprentice): Sunpaw- Golden-furred young she-cat with green eyes Warriors Fernpelt- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw Flamefoot- Ginger tom with amber eyes. Mate- Flowerpelt Branchfur- Dark brown tom with green eyes Whitecloud- Pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green Treeheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Flowerpelt- Skinny blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes. Mate- Flamefoot Brakenheart- Golden-furred tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw Lakefur- Blue-gray tom with green eyes. Mate- Goldenfoot Apprentices Rosepaw- Bold, energetic pale gray she-cat with a flower design on her back and pale aqua eye. Mentor: Fernpelt. Bluepaw- Serious-looking grayish-blue tom with amber eyes. Mentor: Brakenheart Queens and kits Goldenfoot- expecting, mostly brown she-cat with a unusual golden paw. Mate- Lakefur Elders Mossear-Old gray she-cat with blue eyes Talonfur- New elder who is a light brown tom with green eyes Chapter 1 "Okay, Berry, so how are we going to lure all of these trained clan apprentices away from their camp without any warrior's coming?" Branch asked. "Well I was thinking that we could use young little Rosepaw, we get her to bring her clan apprentices here, and then they have a gathering soon, so she and the others, in case she doesn't attend, have the other clan apprentice's brought over, and then so on." Berry said smartly. "Well...." Branch meowed uncertainly. "It'll work, trust me." purred Berry. Chapter 2 "Okay, Rosepaw, we have a favor to ask you," Spoke Berry "What?" Rosepaw said eagerly without even having herself do so. "We need you to bring your little apprentice friends here at the same time tomorrow, can you do that?" Berry said sweetly. "Sure!" Rosepaw meowed. "Run along now." Berry purred. Rosepaw dashed into the trees and as she ran, she kept thinking of how she needed to talk to the other apprentices. To bring them to the forest. Without really knowing :::::::∞∞∞∞∞ "So you want us to come to the forest?" Snowpaw asked. "Yeah, I can show you this really cool thing." Rosepaw told her and Smokepaw. "Well I'm not coming, I got in trouble for eating without taking food to the elders, I had thought Smokepaw did it!" Said an annoyed Bluepaw with a glance at Smokepaw. "Well you could have asked, don't blame me." Said Smokepaw with a shrug. "So are you coming?" asked Rosepaw, getting things back on track. "Sure." said the two siblings at the same time. "Great, see you tomorrow at sunhigh." ::::::∞∞∞∞ "Rosepaw, whats the matter with you lately, can you listen to me at all?" demanded Fernpelt, Rosepaw's mentor. "Sorry-" Rosepaw started sheepishly. "We'll sorry won't catch that mouse you startled, now go catch some prey, and no eating until the elders and Goldenfoot are fed!" Fernpelt sighed. "Okay." Rosepaw said. :::::∞∞∞∞ "How much farther?" Snowpaw complained. "Not much," Promised Rosepaw. "Better not be...." mutterd Smokepaw. "Hello," Said the sleek smooth voice of Berry. "Who's that?" asked Snowpaw, whisking around. More to be written... --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC)